


无题

by 123_lu



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu





	无题

“没有了吗？”  
“什么？”山下亨躺在床上，喘着粗气，脖颈扬了起来还想追着对方的唇。  
“Happy birthday?”森内贵宽跨坐在他腰上，摇着头起身，一手把追过来的人按回去。  
“我有说错吗？”手偷偷从卫衣下摆伸进去，慢慢在要上磨蹭。  
“那倒是没有……只是……”他一手摘掉毛线帽扔远，像只长毛动物甩了甩头，金发从额头上垂下来，掉到眼前，“有点失望呢。”  
手腕突然被拉住，从衣服里面扯出来，“咔嗒”一声，冰凉的触感。抬头一看，左手被拷在了床头。  
“贵宽……”  
右手也被拷住了。好吧……  
他俯下身，头发蹭在对方的额头和眼睑上，呼出的热气打在皮肤上，有点痒。眼睛眯着像一只要捕猎的猫，轻轻啄了一下嘴唇，声音好像带了点质问：“就没有什么想说的吗？”  
“不是……”  
森内跪坐起来，摸索着把对方的皮带扣解开，一点一点地抽出来，皮料和布料摩擦发出响声。山下亨也配合地抬腰。  
他跪坐到山下两腿之间，俯下身，把性器晾在那里，舔咬着大腿内侧，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，鼻息又让带着水迹的皮肤变得凉凉的，山下亨只觉得头皮发麻。  
他在大腿内侧不停地亲吻，发出一连串声音，脸颊和软软的发丝随着动作一起移动，有意无意地蹭到性器上。  
“taka……”手铐和床头的金属发出缓缓滑动的声音。他低头看到小恶魔也看着他，挫败地把自己脑袋撞回床上。  
他听到两声轻笑，顶端传来温热的触感。  
还是忍不住不去看他，山下亨艰难地低着头，脖子开始都腾空。他看到身下的人仿佛一个吃棒棒糖的孩子，单纯地伸出舌头舔舐，沿着柱体一点点向下，直到根部，落下一个亲吻，又舔回去。来来回回好几遍，舔得整个都在透过来的一点暧昧的廊灯泛着水光。  
森内贵宽听到上面传来金属的碰撞声，“叮叮当当”敲得心跳乱了步伐，扶着对方大腿的指尖微微颤动。他抬眼挑衅地望着自己的男人，浅浅地吃进去一点，吮吸发出“啧啧”的响声。  
他听到一声算是满足的叹息。  
山下亨看着对方瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，眼眶微微泛红，慢慢地吐出性器，在顶端舔了一下，又含住一点。  
“……贵宽，别闹了。”声音都哑在喉咙里。  
“不行哦，toruさん。巡演还没结束，都吃进去的话……”他小幅度摇了摇头，嘴唇摩擦过性器，“对嗓子不好哦。”  
山下亨翻了个白眼，放弃地躺回去，手铐都要被他扯出一段鼓点了。  
森内贵宽爬回去，居高临下地望着他。  
他看着对方裤子上鼓起来的一个包：“明明你也很想要啊……”  
对方一言不发，动作很慢，悠闲得仿佛有无数时间可以用来浪掷。拉链声和喘息声慢慢划开夜色。  
森内贵宽从床头拿出润滑剂，倒在自己手上，在对方的小腹上就开始准备工作，把一切都弄得黏糊糊的，他的性器在山下亨的小腹上滑，臀缝有意无意地摩擦对方的性器。还故意俯下身，在耳鬓间厮磨，把喘息悉数送到对方耳道里。  
山下亨扭头想讨一个亲吻，却又被人躲开去。  
森内贵宽直起身，咬住下唇，一只手撑在他胸口，一只手在后面抠挖：“toruさん，里面好痒。”  
“……把我放开。”  
他红着眼摇头。  
“也不是没话可说……”山下亨尽力在糊掉的脑海里组织语言，“要说的话太多了，一整天，我写了好多，最后又一个个删光。想要表达的情感太复杂了，要发到所有人面前，我可能说不好。”  
他屈起膝，顶了一下身上人的后背，把人弄得晃了一下：“不管怎么样，我都会在这里。”  
他看到森内贵宽又瞪了他一下，嘴角却也跟着慢慢咧来。他爬到床头拿钥匙。  
两个人的位置倒了过来，山下亨一把把人圈在怀里：“生日快乐。”  
End.


End file.
